Emily has 14 apples for every 8 watermelons. Write the ratio of apples to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $14:8$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $14 \text{ to } 8$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{14}{8}=\dfrac{7}{4}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{7}{4}$ is the ratio of apples to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.